1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which permits high speed continuous photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, cameras have been arranged to have a fixed release time lag after a shutter release button is pushed and before the shutter begins to travel. This is a reasonable arrangement for a camera because a shutter chance might be missed in some occasions if a length of time before the start of the shutter travel is inconstant. This fixed release time lag arrangement has been applied also to a high speed continuous photographing operation as such photographing is carried out through the same sequence of processes after completion of a charging process as in the ordinary photographing operation as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,603. However, in the event of a high speed continuous photographing operation, the insertion of the constant time lag is meaningless for obtaining second and ensuing frames, because: Even in the case of the conventional camera, the shutter operating time for the second and ensuing frames depends on the length of time required for charging and the shutter operating intervals are out of control by the photographer.